


TAZ Drabbles

by Woven_Gulch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blushing, Dancing, Drabble Collection, M/M, Meeting the folks, Seriously it's ridiculous how fluffy this all is, Sneaking Around, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woven_Gulch/pseuds/Woven_Gulch
Summary: A collection of drabbles and prompt writing.Chapter notes will contain info on pairings for each drabble.Spoilers: it's mostly Bradko





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brad Bradson/Taako

Brad freezes the moment the words slip past Taako's lips, unthinking, the byproduct of the frequent, rushed fooling around they've been sneaking off to do whenever they can find a moment and a spit to themselves - maintenance closets, empty offices, once even in a broken down glass orb tucked away in an unused corner of the main hangar bay - in the few weeks since their return from Camp Goodfriend.

"What did you say?" he asks quietly. 

"I like...your laugh," Taako stammer. Recovers. Shifts to a far more confident tone.

"I said I like your laugh. You need to get those ridiculous things checked, big guy?" he grins, yanking at one oversized ear.

Taako can see Brad relax, shoulders dropping nearly imperceptibly, and hopes that the low light of the Voidfish's chamber hides the blush that bloom over his nose and at the tops of his ears whenever he's caught in a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A classic Bradko drabble based on a prompt from @viosarc for #38 on p0ck3tf0x's "100 Ways To Say I Love You" list, found [here](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brad Bradson/Taako

Taako sighs, plopping down on the oversized bed, crossing his arms and screwing his face into an exaggerated pout. He watches as Brad bustles around his quarters, checking items off a list as he packs them neatly into a large satchel. 

"I can't believe this," he mumbles petulantly, "Lucretia gives us a whole week off and you have to go and spend the whole thing planetside." Taako flops back into the bank of orc-sized pillows, letting his skirt bunch around his thighs and fanning his hair out. He shoots Brad an enticing look. 

"You could stay here with me instead." 

"Stay here on the base?" Brad asks absentmindedly, digging through his chest of drawers. 

"I meant here in bed," Taako smirks back. 

Brad snorts, crossing the room and sitting down next to the elf, grinning down at him and thumbing affectionately at one of his ears. 

"Darling, I know the Spring Planting Festival isn't something you'd have observed growing up on the road, but in my village it's a very important event," Brad explains evenly, suppressing a chuckle as Taako remembers to pout up at him. "Tempting as you are," he smirks, "my entire family will be there. I'd be missed if I stayed up here."

"Fine," Taako grumbles, pushing himself up to sit on the bed, refusing to look Brad in the eye. 

"It's only a few days," Brad sighs reassuringly, "besides, I'm sure you three will find a way to entertain yourselves, particularly with most of the HR staff off base." 

"Nope, this week's gonna be a solo mish for cha boi," Taako says with dismissive wave, though he avoids Brad's eyes. "Merle's spending the week with his dumb kids, Magnus and Ango are going camping, and you're gonna go scratch around in the dirt. 

"Taako," Brad tries to interject, though he continues to ramble. 

"It's fine, gonna give me some uninterrupted Taako time," he continues, "let me get caught up on -" 

"Darling," Brad cuts him off, tilting his chin up, "do you want to come too?" 

"Go to your village? Like, with your family?"

"Of course." 

Taako's ears perk up before flicking back, a flush climbing up his neck as he considers. 

"Sure," he says, teasing despite the small smile creeping across his face. "I wouldn't want you to get lonely down there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A classic Bradko drabble based on a prompt from @Evit_cani for #78 on p0ck3tf0x's "100 Ways To Say I Love You" list, found [here](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you), and one of my favorite prompts I've ever done


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brad Bradson/Taako

Brad groans as he deposits the last of the heavy cardboard boxes in the corner of the bedroom. He frowns, eyeing the mattress laid out in the middle of the floor, annoyance rising as he stretches, dreading already what his back will feel like after a long day of moving and a night sleeping without a proper bed. From the other room he can hear the sound of a box being torn open, of Taako rummaging through it.

He wanders down the hall, pushing up his glasses and rubbing his eyes as he enters the living room.

"Darling, I don't know that I feel up to unpacking tonight, whatever you need, I'm sure can wait until -" he begins as he reseats his glasses before being cut off by a small pop, a crackle, the swell of a violin. In front of him, Taako is hurriedly shoving boxes into corners and against walls to clear a space in the middle of the room. Perched on the couch is his old record player and a faded sleeve, all roses and looping letters.

"Nah," Taako smirks, grabbing one of Brad's hand and dragging him forward into the room, "I don't think it can." Brad happily follows, breaking into a grin, the tension melting away as Taako glances back over his shoulder, a teasing little smile on his face as he asks, "Can I have this dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A classic Bradko drabble, post-canon, based on a prompt from @prinxeMu for #14 on p0ck3tf0x's "100 Ways To Say I Love You" list, found [here](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)
> 
> They know my brand <3


End file.
